Wrathspark Turajango
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Wrathspark Turajango are deadly Deviants of their namesake monster known for its ability to switch between two elements. Among the rarest of them all. Physiology The Wrathspark bears the same body structure as the original Turajango, but being a Deviant, has changes to make it different. Its fur remains yellow, but its scales are no longer orange and instead take on a dark red hue. Its electrical organs are permanently active as if it were in its charged state, which turn crimson under certain conditions. This also applies for its crest. However, its beak-like upper jaw and the solar receptive spikes on its forelimbs, back and tail are already crimson. The crest is also slightly longer and the spikes on its tail have increased slightly in length. The inside of its ears have turned black and its eyes are yellow. As with most Deviants, they have grown larger than the normal species. Behaviour Wrathspark Turajangoes behave more or less like the original species, however, they are noticeably more aggressive and violent towards minor Elder Dragons and other monsters that are just as powerful, so much that it goes out of its way to fight it with complete disregard of its own health and safety. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Because of their increase in power, they rank higher than the original Turajango and its subspecies. Slightly more monsters are now meals to it. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Wrathsparks rarely attack prey when it isn't hungry, much like the original. However, it will still attack potential rivals and other Turajangoes, but it gets aggressive if it spots a Deviljho, Rajang or small Elder Dragon in its territory. Although rare, if this does happen, the Wrathspark will completely ignore the hunter(s) and instead aims to drive out the interloper. Much like the original, it will fire a ball of concentrated Thunder or Dragon energy, which is especially effective to Deviljho. Tracks It will leave Serrated Claw Marks and Claw Husks like the original, but in volcanic areas, it will also search through berry gathering points or even Uroktor corpses, which leaves behind Dragonfell Berry Juices. Specific Locale Interactions Due to it being found in volcanic areas, it has more variety of ailments to inflict, and new moves to boot. As with the original, being in a desert environment will still inflict Blind when hit by Skid or Chuck. ''However, in volcanic areas, it will be unable to use ''Skid in its proper form, but instead it will rely on Chuck to inflict ailments. Special Behaviours Within volcanic environments, a Wrathspark will search through berry gathering points or even kill Uroktors to find a new addition to its diet; Dragonfell Berries. Eating one of these speeds up the time it takes to enter its Dragoncharge state. Cutscenes Introduction Lightning from Hell - Desert, Area 5 As soon as the hunter(s) walk into the area (from Area 1), they can see straightaway an outburst of Dragon-elemental lightning from somewhere in the middle of the area. They carefully approach the storm and hide behind a rock, to which it begins to intensify. Shortly after, a distorted roar followed by an explosion of Dragon-elemental lightning is unleashed, destroying the rock shielding the hunter(s). They stand back up after being knocked over, and see a much larger Turajango with blood-red scales among its face, limbs and tail; it is a Wrathspark Turajango, which leers over at the hunter(s) before walking slowly towards them, electricity crackling in the air around it. After it stops walking, the electrical organs slowly transition to yellow, which is then followed by a ferocious roar, thus beginning the hunt. Abilities Aside from new moves and powered-up editions of some of the previous ones, what sets Wrathspark Turajango apart from most other Deviants is that it can change from the Thunder element to the Dragon element in an instant after some time, as if charging normally. This state is called the Dragoncharge State, and as it suggests, it alters the Wrathspark's elemental abilities; all of its Thunder-based attacks turn to Dragon, changes its elemental blights and also changes what moves it can use, but does not completely clean the slate. Unlike the original, its charges aren't individual, and its whole body is affected. Although Wrathspark does keep some of the original's moves, some are tampered to befit its status as a Deviant. Moves listed with a * have changed in some way. The moves noted in its Dragoncharge state cannot be used outside of the state. Attacks (Standard) * *Slam - The Wrathspark will raise its forelimbs, in which they will now start surging with Thunder/Dragon energy, which is then brought back down, which results in a discharge. Does heavy elemental damage, the explosion throws hunters upwards and will inflict either Severe Thunderblight or Severe Dragonblight and rarely Stun if hit directly by its arms. * *Head Swing - The Wrathspark swings its head horizontally to try and hit a target, which then it may proceed to follow up with Bite. A successful hit by Head Swing will do small physical damage, knock hunters down and will inflict them with either Thunderblight or Dragonblight. Bite will do moderate damage. * *Tail Slam - It can still use this during a flip or after evading, but unlike the original species, it can now do this similarly to Zinogre in Frontier, which it will raise its lower body into the air and simply slam its tail. The resulting slam releases a small burst of elemental energy, which does heavy elemental damage, throws hunters away will inflict either Severe Thunderblight or Severe Dragonblight and rarely, if hit directly by its tail, Stun. * *Tail Spin - This move is adopted from Violet Turajango and is used slightly differently. In addition as a potential follow-up from Tail Slam, it may now use this after running towards a target. If the Wrathspark gains a burst of speed as it is running, it will use this move. Deals moderate physical damage and throws hunters horizontally. * *Skid - Changed due to a new variety of locales to thrive in. However, in deserts, it works exactly the same as normal, with the exception of kicking up a bigger sand cloud, but in volcanoes no dust cloud is kicked up. Instead, after this, the Wrathspark may follow up a random yet relevant attack, which may be Bite, Slam and Head Swing. * Chuck - The Wrathspark will move to its side and dig its hand into the ground, which it then pushes towards the target and throws a large rock. This does moderate physical damage, but deals a variety of ailments; Blind if used on sand, Earthblight if used on rock and Fireblight if used in lava. If unlucky, victims may also suffer Stun. * *Shoulderbarge - The Wrathspark can not only use this normally, but it can delay this move for a second before actually using it. Being hit by the delayed attack does slightly more damage than normal and knocks hunters away. * *Great/Dragon Ball Lightning - In addition to being changed to Dragon element in its Dragoncharged state, it can also chain this move three times, but in different directions. It can only do this in rage mode. * *Electro Scrape - This move is done exactly the same as normal, but the sparks are much larger. It cannot do this in Dragoncharge. * Electro Eruption - Rage Mode only. The Wrathspark's arm is imbued with Thunder, and it raises its upper body and proceeds to slam it onto the ground. It is then stuck into the ground, followed by the ground surrounding the Wrathspark glowing bright yellow. It then pulls it out, and the glowing area suddenly releases an outburst of Thunder. Deals heavy Thunder damage, throws hunters upwards and inflicts Severe Thunderblight. It cannot do this in Dragoncharge. * Dragonburst - After 150 seconds after initiating a fight (eye icon becomes red), the Wrathspark's body will begin to surge with Dragon-elemental energy. After a few small seconds, the Wrathspark will unleash the pent-up energy within itself. This results in a forcefield-esque field of Dragon energy as the Wrathspark's electrical organs turn red. Standing in range of the field will throw hunters away as well as doing heavy Dragon damage and inflicting them with Severe Dragonblight. It lasts only for 5 seconds. All of Wrathspark's Thunder-based attacks become Dragon. Replaces Discharge and it cannot use this after entering Dragoncharge. Attacks (Dragoncharge) * *Ram - The Wrathspark's trail is covered by lingering pools of Dragon energy. It drains health over time (nullified by Dragon Res +15) when stood in it and inflicts Dragonblight. The pool lasts for 4 seconds. * Dragon Ray - The Wrathspark's head surges with Dragon energy, and it releases it in the form of a small beam from its mouth. Can be swept when enraged. Does moderate Dragon damage, knocks hunters away and inflicts Severe Dragonblight. * Draco Eruption - Rage Mode only. The Wrathspark's arm is imbued with Dragon, and it raises its upper body and proceeds to slam it into the ground. Once stuck, the surrounding area around the Wrathspark will glow dark red. Once it releases, the glowing area explodes with Dragon energy, but the explosion leaves behind a large pool of Dragon energy, which drains health over time (nullified with Dragon Res +15) and inflicts Dragonblight. The explosion does heavy Dragon damage, knocks hunters away and inflicts Severe Dragonblight instead. * Thunderburst - 150 seconds after entering Dragoncharge, the Wrathspark's body is surrounded by Thunder energy. After a few small seconds, the Wrathspark will release that energy all at once, creating a forcefield-like field around itself as the electrical organs turn back to normal. Being in range of the forcefield will knock hunters away, deal heavy Thunder damage and inflict them with Severe Thunderblight. It only lasts for 5 seconds. All of its Dragon-based attacks revert back to Thunder. Rage and Tired States Rage State Like the original, it will snarl and bare its teeth, but it will huff either Thunder or Dragon energy depending on what state it is in. Gains a few more moves, is more likely to follow up attacks and uses some of its existing moves more diversely. It also will not taunt. Tired State It does not revert back to normal if in Dragoncharge, but it will fail to use any and all elemental attacks. Less likely to follow up moves, and will leave itself open to more attacks with longer recovery times. As with the original, meats become effective to use. Mounts It is mounted just like the original, except its tail can now be mounted. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Infraorder: Fanged Wyvern * Family: Jango Habitat Range Like the normal species, the only Wrathspark specimens found have been found living somewhat normal lives in deserts, but some have been tracked and found in neighbouring volcanic regions. Ecological Niche Wrathsparks rank higher than a normal Turajango, and upholds its status as an apex predator very well. They now have more prey than predator, but despite this, it will still hunt for Apceros rather than other wyverns if it is hungry. Biological Adaptations Wrathsparks are rare, so their control over the Dragon element is a hot topic among researchers. The most plausible cause for its new elemental control ties in to why it visits volcanoes; the Dragonfell Berries found there. It is thought that the energy gained from these berries are stored in the same organs that contain its Thunder energy, but due to how extremely rare they are, it is unknown how it is able to switch between the two. The same individuals have been spotted returning to the neighbouring volcano regions, suggesting that their new Dragon power is in fact limited, and needs to constantly sustain itself with Dragonfell Berries. Behaviour Wrathsparks retain the normal solitary lifestyle, but it is noticeably more aggressive towards Elder Dragons and other equally-powerful monsters, so much that it will attack even if it hasn't stepped foot in its territory. This unprovoked behaviour is thought to have stemmed from it being driven out of its parents' territory and habitat by a powerful monster at a very young age. Normally, Turajangoes would not survive, but in the case of a new Wrathspark, if it happens to wander into a volcano and survive the trail, it would need to sustain itself while keeping itself powerful enough to match the competition. The chances of the youngster surviving is slim, but if it is lucky enough to start feeding off Dragonfell Berries, its fate as a Wrathspark would have been sealed, if it survives the next few years of its life. The story is not definite, but this is the most likely explanation to its extreme anger towards powerful monsters and small Elder Dragons. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. Due to it already being in a 'charged state', the conditional break is removed. Unlike the original, its power is not weakened. * Its back can be broken once. * Its forelimbs can be broken twice individually. The conditional break is removed, and its power is not weakened once broken. * Its hind legs can be broken once individually. The moment a hind leg is broken, it will topple. * Its tail must be broken before it can now be severed. This does not weaken it, like the previous few breaks. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters Wrathspark Turajango has none so far. Carves I - IV V - X G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses As a Deviant, Wrathspark cannot be affected by the Frenzy Virus, Hyper or Tempered States. Quests Special Permit Quests Gallery Wrathspark Turajango Icon by FireBall13.png|Wrathspark Turajango's old Icon. (by FireBall13) Notes * Even in Dragoncharge state, it will still absorb Shock Traps and use them to use either Electro Eruption or Draco Eruption even if it isn't enraged. * If a Wrathspark is in the same area as a 6-star rated monster, it will turn most of its attention to fighting them instead of the hunter. * If a Wrathspark is encountered in a volcanic area, its fur will be ashen grey instead of yellow. Trivia * The initial concept of a Turajango Deviant was an amalgamation of the normal species and Violet, but was later scrapped and reworked. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo